Blooming Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Hazuki and Hatsumi are two sisters in love, sharing everything together.


**Blooming Love**

 **Pairing: Hazuki x Hatsumi**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yamibou or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Now, I've done this before 3 years ago, but I kinda deleted that story since…I thought it wasn't any good. So I thought I'd start something totally new.**

 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

Hazuki Azuma, a tall and rather serious girl with long blue hair that goes down to her ankles and blue eyes. People may look at her as a scary, cold girl on the outside, but most of the girls at her school admire her anyways. They are prone to always give her love letters or confess right in front of her. Unfortunately, she rejects each and one of them. Why? Because there is only one true love for Hazuki: her older sister, Hatsumi.

Hatsumi is a mute child that is a head smaller than Hazuki, but she's still the older one. No one knows why, but from how they look, they would think Hazuki would be the older one. The dark bluenette doesn't care. She loves Hatsumi just the way she is. Hatsumi never really speaks and Hazuki is the one who knows since they were little. Hatsumi developed an illness long ago that prevented her from speaking. No one knows what that illness is called, but for them, it's a rare one. She can hear and see just fine, it's just that her voicebox is damaged from the illness. Thus, Hazuki and Hatsumi began to communicate with only sign languages

The years went by and Hazuki and Hatsumi can communicate with each other with just a snap of a finger. And right now, they are going as transfer students to a Girl's School where they have dorms as well. Their parents were wealthy enough to enroll them to this school, plus they look very fine young ladies. They are going to spend the next 3 years in this Girl's School until they graduate. Hazuki is super excited to attend with her most favorite older sister in the world.'

They are on the train right now, on their way to the school, hoping they would be there on time for the entrance ceremony. Hazuki looks around for a place to sit when she turns her head to see someone has already been attracted to Hatsumi. The blonde is all smiles and waves to him, making him excited and chats with her right away. Hazuki's eyes narrow. She is very suspicious of this young man, his kindness may be a devil in disguise and possibly trying to sneak his way underneath her skirt. No way she will let that happen on their first day.

As he reaches out a hand, Hazuki immediately jumps in front of the young man, her ice cold eyes staring daggers at him, scaring him a little. She then takes Hatsumi's hand and rushes her toward an open seat to sit down.

"That was a close one..." she sighs in relief. "Hatsumi, you really should be more careful."

Hatsumi just smiles.

"You're just too nice, you know that?" Hazuki says. "Learn to have some common sense every once in a while."

 _"Sorry, Hazuki-chan,"_ Hatsumi signs.

The dark bluenette just lets out a soft sigh. Hatsumi is just too attractive to ignore. Despite her short height, her chest is bigger than Hazuki's. The dark bluenette can't help but think of those jugs of hers every single day despite having a bust herself. That's her way of loving Hatsumi...well...one of those ways.

The train reaches their destination and everyone exits. Hazuki makes sure that her older sister stays as close to her as possible just so that no one will get in their way or at least talk to Hatsumi. The dark bluenette cares too much for her safety, but it's all for her love.

They arrive at the entrance where the other girls are walking with the same sailor uniforms as they have on. But their eyes catch a glimpse of Hazuki just strolling alongside Hatsumi, just casually walking while getting everyone's attention. It's like they have never seen a girl like Hazuki this beautiful in their lives. Hatsumi is getting the attention as well. The blonde just smiles and waves at everyone in sight while Hazuki just closes her eyes, just being cool. She doesn't have time to stay and chat. She has to get to the entrance ceremony and sit next to Hatsumi as soon as possible

 ****Later****

The ceremony is kinda boring, but it's just a welcoming to each and every girl here at this school run by Principal Nyo. She's a beautiful young woman with jet black hair in hime-cut style, wearing glasses and an office lady outfit that consists of a white buttoned shirt, short blue skirt and thigh high stockings with black high heels. Hazuki and Hatsumi were in the middle row, listening to Principal Nyo's speech while each of the girls are swooning over the Principal's beauty. Her appearance and maturity is definitely fitting for her to be the principal.

Once the ceremony is over, the girls start to walk toward their homeroom classrooms. Hatsumi looks over at the paper and turns to her younger sister with a happy smile.

 _"Look, Hazuki-chan. We're in the same class~!"_ she signs.

"We are?" Hazuki looks at the papers. "You're right. We are, despite being different ages. I wonder why." She doesn't care at this point. The fact that they are in the same class is really wonderful for her.

They arrive at the classroom and quickly take their seats, Hazuki and Hatsumi immediately sitting next to each other while the other girls take their seats after them. It takes a few minutes until the final bell rings, meaning school is starting. As the class calms down a little, The homeroom teacher comes over toward the front desk.

"Welcome to you all," she says. "I hope you have good year together and so will I. I'm sure we'll get by if we work hard. Now then, let's start with introductions. One by one must stand up and introduce yourself, okay? Let's start with the back corner, okay?"

Hazuki waits patiently as each girl goes through her own introduction. She doesn't have a problem with Hatsumi introducing herself since she's done it before. She trusts her older sister because the cute blonde knows what she's doing. Hatsumi just winks at her, saying that she's got it and Hazuki just nods with a small smile.

By the time it's Hazuki's turn, she stands up, being her usual cool self. "I'm Hazuki Azuma. A pleasure to meet you," she simply says.

All the girls whisper to each other, complimenting on her appearance and how mature she is when she did that. Hazuki just closes her eyes and sits back down. Hatsumi stands up, looks around with all eyes staring at her. She doesn't be nervous or fidget in any way. Instead, she keeps a gentle smile on her face, takes out a large notebook and writes something down. She then holds it up, her writing being absolutely perfect, reading,

 **"Sorry, I can't speak because of an illness in my voice box. But I'm Hatsumi Azuma. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we get along."**

There is some surprise from most of the girls. They have never seen a mute girl before, but just looking at her makes them smile just because she is.

"She's so adorable~" one says.

"That's Hazuki-sama's sister?"

"She's small, but she's also cute~"

Hatsumi smiles at all of the girls and sits back down. Hazuki gives a thumbs up and the rest of class goes without a problem.

*Later*

By lunch time, Hazuki looks around for her older sister. She's in a different class before lunch period, which is a bit unfortunate since she has to go through the crowd to look for her. Same with Hatsumi. But they meet in the middle of the hall and they both smile at each other. Hazuki is actually pretty nervous to do this, but signing to her sister shouldn't be a problem. After all, they are close sisters.

"Say, Hatsumi," she signs, slowly. "Would you...like to eat...lunch with me?"

Hatsumi is all smiles as she nods. _"I would love to, Hazuki-chan~"_ she signs back.

Hazuki smiles a small smile, a smile she can show to Hatsumi. Because she loves her so dearly. They go up to the school's roof since it's the only private place Hazuki can think of. As they begin eating, Hatsumi offers one of her pieces of fruit to her younger sister. Again, she's just all smiles.

"You want me to taste it?" she asks.

Hatsumi nods.

"Very well then," Hazuki takes a bite out of the juicy pair that the blonde offered. "Mmmm...tasty~"

Hatsumi nods and picks out another one for her younger sister to eat. The dark bluenette takes a bite out of it as well. An indirect kiss from her crush. It's so wonderful that Hazuki just wants this moment to last a bit longer.

*After School*

The school day goes by a bit slowly, but Hazuki is glad that it's over. She can now go to her dorms and get everything unpacked since her stuff should be there by now. She casually walks toward the dorms just far from the school, but not too far. It's just straight down the path. She goes inside and looks over at the paper to read where her room is. It's on the second floor to the 5th room. She opens the door and her eyes widen to see her older sister already unpacking and moving things.

"Hatsumi!?" she gasps.

The blonde turns and smiles while waving. _"Oh, Hazuki-chan, you're my roommate! What a surprise~!"_ she signs.

"Y-yeah...I don't believe it either," Hazuki signs back.

Though she doesn't want to, it's right there in front of her. Hatsumi is definitely her roommate. As much as she wants to cry for joy, she holds it in and just smiles.

"Let me help you with those boxes," she says.

Hatsumi nods and the two sisters work together to unpack everything from the boxes, tidy things up a bit and make a few adjustments. By the time they are done, a couple hours have already passed and it's almost night time.

Hazuki and Hatsumi plop on the bed next to each other, facing one another. Sharing happy smiles, they gently hold hands. Their lives together has only just begun. But Hazuki's love for her older sister will continue to bloom throughout the year. She herself knows that.


End file.
